


The Cowboy And The Archer

by LaNeO1989



Series: Overwatch (Answering The Recall) [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaNeO1989/pseuds/LaNeO1989
Summary: Jesse and Hanzo are lovers, thru and thru...but Jesse’s past might test Hanzo’s trust in the cowboy





	1. Home

Jesse snuggled deeper in to the strong arms surrounding him. He mumbled, “This is home...” The eldest of the Shimada clan squeezed him a little tighter as he said, “I missed you too, cowboy...” They sat like that looking out over the mountains that the base was built into. It had been five months since Jesse had left to go investigate his old gang. Hanzo had wanted to go with him, but an Asian with a bow and arrow would have defeated the purpose of Jesse going. “Did you find what you were looking for?” Hanzo asked quietly. 

“...Yea I found her...” Jesse huffed out. Hanzo looked down inquisitively with a smirk on his face and asked, “Her? Do I need to be worried?!” Jesse chuckled, “Never, Hanzo-san” Behind them they heard heavy footsteps that could only belong to the cloaked harbinger of death himself. Gabe sat down with a little distance between them and said, “I knew I’d find you two out here...” Tipping his hat towards his commander, Jesse replied, “You know me... I’m a sucker for pretty vistas..” Gabe looked out at the picturesque scene, a little sad and said, “Yea, me and Jack used to come here all the time...” 

“Used to?” Inquired Hanzo. Gabe smirked and said, “Yea, the old fart never wants to do anything like we used to...says we’re started over and we haven’t gotten to the ‘Sex On The Side of A Mountain’ yet...” Both the younger men were wide eyed as Gabe had a good laugh at their faces. Shrugging his shoulders he continued, “Hey...I’m just saying...in the old days I would have already had Jack laid out up here.” Jesse blushed knowing Hanzo probably had the same thoughts, but was too much of a gentleman to voice them.

“I didn’t come to ruin a private moment, but neither of you brought your comms and we’re trying to piece together a plan before we ship out.” Gabe admitted. Both men nodded as the Commander stood up and walked away. Jesse watched his mentor walk away, glad the man was back where he belonged. Turning towards his favorite person, he said, “I wreckin we should head back before they start.” They both stood up, took one last look at the beauty and turned towards the base.

The walked into the debrief room and the only people not there yet were Angela and Ana. Taking a pair of seats at the corner of the table they had small talk with the team until team healers arrived. Winston stood after they took their seats and started the briefing. One of the biggest changes since everybody answered the recall was Jack, Gabe, and Ana let others lead almost all the time. They deferred to Winston, Lena, Angela, and Jesse most of the time and really only stepped in when asked. The three old soldiers were in their own corner with Reinhart, who was currently trying to be subtle about the arm he had around Ana. 

Winston laid out a detailed plan with the core team splitting into four groups to handle four different problems. Reinhart, Ana, Brigette, and Zarya were going to support Torbjörn out in the Australian wastelands. He was trying to recruit a demolition specialist but there was an upkick in hostile Omnic activity. Morrison and Reyes were going to bail that hacker out of trouble. Apparently Talon found her again, and she called Reyes to bail her out. Jesse, Hanzo, Hana, and Lucio were going back to Deadlock Gorge to finish wrangling the gang. Winston, Genji, Angela, Zenyatta, and Lena were going to help out Fareeha in Cairo where she was dealing with crazy Omnics and Talon. 

The debrief wrapped up and everybody scattered to pack. Hanzo and Jesse ended up in Jesse’s room first. There wasn’t much to pack since he was still packed from his last mission so their next stop was Hanzo’s room. Jesse flopped onto the mattress that was up against the wall as Hanzo took his things out of the closet. “Hey Han! Try to pack shirts that cover up both titties please?” Jesse said as the archer faced away from him. Turning with an eyebrow raised he replied, “As much as you like this ‘tit-tee’ you sure you can handle not seeing it?”

Jesse stood up and walked up behind his lover draping his good arm across his shoulder as he said, “Shucks Hanzo-San...i just don’t want them getting jealous!” Hanzo ducked under the taller man’s arm and said, “No worries then, now sit and let me pack!” Looking a little deflated Jesse walked back and sat on the edge of the bed like a whiny child as Hanzo chuckled and continued packing. He finished within a few minutes and sat down beside his pitiful boyfriend. “We have a few minutes before dinner... you want to show me how much you love my chest?” Hanzo asked the cowboy. 

Jesse’s eyes lit up like a child at Christmas as he bent his head down to Hanzo’s exposed chest. As soon as his head got close, Hanzo grabbed him and forced his mouth on his pec. With a deep chuckle he said, “My My cowboy...maybe we need more of these little breaks... Jesse sucked on the nipple in his mouth before he looked up and said, “I agree, especially since it’s my turn!”


	2. Practice Range

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse has a few reservations he wants to put to rest. Hanzo just wants something else

Hanzo thought for a second before he shrugged and said, “No shenanigans!” There was a glint in Jesse’s eye as he said, “Hanzo-san....you know I’d never do anything crazy...” Hanzo rolled his eyes, but before he could say anything Jesse scooped him up off the bed. Instinct made him throw his arms around Jesse’s neck, to make sure he didn’t drop him. “Jesse! Put me down!” Hanzo warned. “Shucks!! You’re always so dang fussy, walk with me then...” The cowboy said as he set him back down and walked out of the room. 

He led the archer down the practice range where he’d had Athena set up practice targets and bots. “Look, I just want to make sure if you need to use my gun, you can..” Jesse admitted. Hanzo rolled his eyes, but took the revolver being handed to him anyway. With a smirk he said, “Help me aim cowboy...” Jesse took the invitation and stepped up behind the man. He wrapped his arms around the archer and guided his hand and the gun into the correct position.

Hanzo twisted his hips, grinding back on his boyfriend as he asked, “Is it loaded?” The innocent thinking man behind him caught the hint and replied, “For you, always...” Leaning his head back to rest on Jesse’s shoulder he said, “If I remember right...it’s your turn...” The gun was forgotten and set on the countertop. Jesse ran his hand up Hanzo’s chest until he found the exposed nipple and took it between two fingers. He rolled the nub, causing a moan to escape the horny archer’s mouth.

Hanzo pushed backwards again until his ass was firmly on Jesse’s crotch and moved against the quickly growing mound. Jesse’s free hand found the front of Hanzo’s pants and went under his waistband to grab a handful of the hardness in his loose-fitting pants. He asked in a strained whisper in the ear by his mouth, “Right here Hanzo-San?” Hanzo turned his head so he could look into Jesse’s eyes. There was a fire that could burn down a town in his brown eyes as he said, “Right here cowboy!”

Jesse didn’t need to be told twice as he pushed the archers pants to his ankles. He unzipped his own pants and pulled out his rock hard tool that was already leaking fluid. Laying it on the round ass in front of him, he put Hanzo’s hands where he wanted them. Jesse swiped some of the leaking fluid off his tip and pressed it on Hanzo’s tight hole. “You gon open up for me?” He whispered into the shorter man's ear. Hanzo just arched up more, giving Jesse more access. 

The first finger went in smoothly, but the second was proving to be slow work as Jesse fingered his lover slowly. He finally slid the second digit and Hanzo let out a sultry moan. The loudspeaker activated, Lena’s peppy voice coming across the speakers, “Cowboy and the Archer sittin in a tree... havin sex where I can see!!” Both men froze in embarrassment, Hanzo yelling out, “Kami imaimashī on'na!!” Lena just giggled and said, “Keep going!! I love watching a good pegging!” 

Jesse collapsed on his boyfriend’s back in a slow chuckle as he said, “Let’s take a raincheck on this until we have some privacy.” Starting his own laughter Hanzo said, “Agreed, preferably behind a locked door.” The two men collected themselves and went back to their respective rooms. Jesse sat in the middle of his bed trying to figure out how ready he was to face Ashe again so soon.


End file.
